


give and take

by heeryor_lunboks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Masochism, Predicament Bondage, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeryor_lunboks/pseuds/heeryor_lunboks
Summary: “It’s a diagram?” Prompto turned his head. “Iggy, I hate to say it, but I think we’ve found the one thing that you’re bad at.”“I still say that it’s a chicken,” Noctis said.“But wait, if you turn it this way, it’s—” Prompto grinned, a flush rising in his cheeks. “Well hey, look at that, it’s two stick figures tied to each other. Neato. It’s like that thing where you either see a vase or two faces, except it’s like. Do you see the chicken or do you see the kinky bondage instruction diagram."





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9354379#cmt9354379) prompt at the kink meme!

“A squirrel. Wait, no. Two squirrels. On a see-saw.” Prompto squinted over the diner table at the paper napkin.

“No, it’s a chicken. Okay, like, a chicken with four legs. Are we playing pictionary?” Noctis said over Ignis’s shoulder. 

Ignis was starting to regret this already.

Prompto reached over the diner table to twist the napkin around. “No, no, see, if you turn it this way, it’s like. A bear on a suspension bridge. Crossing to the other side. To meet his chocobo friend. It’s a beautiful story.”

Noctis squinted. “Is that the bear? I don’t know, dude. I’m still voting for the mutant chicken.”

“Told you they wouldn’t get it,” Gladio crowed as he stood up from the booth, waving a hand as he went out to the car. “I’ll leave you guys to it. See if you can guess. I’m putting my bet on at least another twenty minutes of guessing, unless you explain, Iggy.”

“Is it a—”

Ignis sighed. “It’s a diagram.” He could feel his ears flushing, but he kept his voice steady with the ease of long practice. “For something concerning the two of you, to follow up on our recent activities. If you would be so inclined.”

It was just an idea, an illustration to try and explain what he wanted from them. It was a little undignified to have it jotted down on a napkin because it was the only thing Ignis had at hand, even though he had turned the idea over in his mind many times with his hands on himself in the shower.

It felt a little surreal to be having this conversation in a Crow’s Nest diner with fries rapidly cooling on the table, but Ignis supposed it was good a time as any, while he had the nerve to ask. 

Noctis’s cheeks went rosy. “Oh. Okay. Um, by ‘recent activities’, just to be clear, I’m going to assume activities related to you being good at tying people up? Because if you’re actually talking about, like, a hunt or something, you should probably say so now.”

Ignis nodded. 

Noctis’s cheeks went redder still. “Okay. Cool.”

“It’s a diagram?” Prompto turned his head. “Iggy, I hate to say it, but I think we’ve found the one thing that you’re bad at.”

Ignis huffed a laugh, tension seeping out of his belly. “I’ve been lied to, all these years. Here I was, thinking I had a future in the arts.”

“I still say that it’s a chicken,” Noctis said, bumping his side, his smile teasing.

“But wait, if you turn it this way, it’s—” Prompto grinned, a flush rising in his cheeks. “Well hey, look at that, it’s two stick figures tied to each other. Neato. It’s like that thing where you either see a vase or two faces, except it’s like. Do you see the bear on a bridge or do you see the kinky bondage instruction diagram. Take this personality test! The answer may surprise you. Or not.”

Prompto leaned forward on his elbows, his tips of his fingers on the edge of the napkin. He glanced up at Ignis through his pale eyelashes, his eyes dark. 

Oh. Well then. There was no mistaking that look.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Shall I explain my proposal, or would you two like to continue developing your budding careers in art criticism?”

“Shutting up!” Prompto made a zipping motion over his mouth and mimed tossing the key over his shoulder, his eyes bright and eager. 

“Well. Yeah. Definitely.” Noctis straightened in his seat, colour still high in his cheeks, and cleared his throat. “Lay it on me, Specs.”

—

Ignis had checked his plan with Gladio beforehand, who offered a few suggestions and asked him if Ignis wanted his help, then clapped him on the back and said that Prompto and Noctis would be in good hands, though if Ignis’s ideas got much more elaborate, they would have to start raiding hardware stores somewhere down the road. Gladio seemed especially enthusiastic at the prospect of wandering through a the plumbing aisle in search of a DIY alternative to a spreader bar.

Ignis continued to be bewildered and impressed with Gladio’s insatiable appetite for DIY projects of all kinds.

Ignis had planned this out carefully, made sure that they have all the appropriate supplies and safety devices on hand, setting it all carefully out in the hotel room, but there was still a thrill in his stomach that was part anticipation, part nervousness. It felt strange, almost, to be able to enact something that he had turned over in his mind so many times. Ignis trusted his abilities, knew that both Prompto and Noctis were eager, but he also—worried. Wanted it to be just right.

And now, Prompto and Noctis were kneeling on the hotel bed, facing each other, fully naked as Ignis bound their wrists together in front of them. Putting their trust in him.

“Hey,” Prompto said, bumping his hip into Ignis. “Everything okay?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“It’s gonna be awesome, okay? Stop worrying.” 

He offered up his wrists to Ignis, breathing in deep when Ignis cinched them together. It was always striking, the way that Prompto settled into himself as soon as Ignis bound him, as if the vibrating energy under his skin was suddenly tempered and calmed. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said. He looked at Ignis, his gaze steady, straightforward. “I trust you, no matter what. You know that, right?”

Ignis felt a flare in his stomach, fondness and heat twining together. He brought their bound wrists together, tying them to each other. 

“Nice,” Prompto said. “Almost like we’re getting married, right? Isn’t that what they do in Tenebrae, the wrist-tying thing?”

“I’m not going to be tempted into calling Tenebraean customs kinky, thanks, Prompto. That’s a diplomatic incident waiting to happen,” Noctis said. 

“You said it, dude, not me.” 

Ignis cleared his throat to get their attention, a small length of cord in hand. 

Prompto swallowed, his eyes bright and eager. His breath was already quick. “Go for it.”

Prompto offered himself up to Ignis’s hands so easily, staying perfectly still as Ignis lifted his cock out of the way and attached a tie around his testicles—not too snug, although it would tighten if pulled. Ignis allowed himself to roll the weight of his sac between his fingers, the skin thin and vulnerable under his touch. Prompto made a noise in the back of his throat at the touch, but didn’t move. 

The nipple clamps came next, one and then the other, Prompto’s chest jerking under his touch when Ignis rolled his pink nipples between his fingers and snapped the clamps on. A thin whine escaped Prompto’s throat, his hips hitching up.

Noctis’s mouth was open as he stared at Prompto, his eyes darting up and down Prompto’s body. Prompto gathered himself and glanced up at him, his eyes darting away with a small smile when he caught Noctis’s gaze. Ignis hid a smile behind his hand. Prompto offered up his body with such enthusiasm, but it was made all the more charming by his sudden moments of bashfulness.

Noctis was less practiced than Prompto. He jerked away on reflex when Ignis secured the tie around his testicles, a yelp escaping him.

Ignis grabbed his thigh, arresting the movement, his heart beating quicker. “Be still, Noctis, please. I don’t want to harm you. Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah. Sorry,” Noctis said, a little rueful as he nudged his hips back into Ignis’s hand. “It’s okay. Just. Surprised.”

Prompto twisted his hands around in his bonds to hook a finger around Noctis’s pinkie. “You’re doing good, Noct, okay?”

Noctis was good at steeling himself to stillness, but the clamps pulled a shout out of him as he curled in on himself, shying away from the pain before straightening again, his breath hissing between his teeth. Ignis felt a surge of heat to his cheeks. Oh. Oh, he was so lovely. 

“Good?” 

Noctis closed his eyes, panting. “Yeah. Yeah. All’s good.”

Only a few things left now. The trailing end of the cord around their genitals went up their chests and tied to the the chain between the clamps, loosely connecting the two. Then, Ignis helped Prompto shuffle closer to Noctis, until they were almost chest to chest, their arms folded between them. 

Prompto grinned at Noctis. “Hi,” he said, a little breathless.

Noctis ducked his head, tucking his grin into his chest. “Hi there.”

Ignis reached between them with another cord. Prompto craned his neck down to look curiously at Ignis’s hands as he attached a tie between Prompto's bound wrists and the rope running up his chest, adjusting the length until it seemed right. It had to have a little slack, but not much. He repeated the same on Noctis, carefully adjusting the entire system until it seemed adequate. 

When he finally tied the makeshift blindfold—one of Prompto’s own bandanas—over Prompto’s eyes, Prompto seemed to settle completely, his shoulders losing any tension that was left in them. It was remarkable. Noctis’s eyes were awed and soft as he stared at Prompto, kneeling and bound and still. 

“Noctis?” Ignis said, offering up the second blindfold in his hands.

Noctis swallowed and bent his head. “Yeah. Please.” 

Ignis tied the blindfold, stroking his hand over Noctis’s hair. Ignis inspected his work. In this position, there was just enough slack in the ropes joining his nipples and his genitals to his wrists for the position to be—well, not comfortable, but bearable, the clamps and the tie around their balls still relatively loose

“Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good.” Noctis nodded, his breath coming hard through his nose. 

Ignis moved over to Prompto, being sure to touch him enough to signal his presence. He brought his hand to rest in the small of his back, and Prompto leaned into his hand.

“Now, Prompto. I’m going to move my hand back. Please keep your back in contact with my hand.”

“This is is kind of sounding like dance lessons,” Prompto said.

“The same principle. Noctis, keep your hands where they are, if you please.” He guided Noctis’s bound hands to lie against his chest, keeping a hand on them as a reminder.

He shifted his hand back, slowly enough that Prompto could shuffle backwards on his knees, keeping his back in contact with his hand. His bound arms half-unfolded and—ah, there. 

Prompto inhaled sharply through his nose, the slack in the rope leading from his wrists already gone, the tension pulling at his nipples and at his bound genitals. The nipple clamps tightened, and the tie around his balls pulled tight, pulling them away from his body, and Prompto gave a yelp, curling in on himself.

“Prompto?” Noctis said, blindly lifting his chin towards him.

“I’m good. All’s good,” Prompto squeaked out.

Ignis tapped his back. “A little more, then.” 

Slowly, he moved his hand back again, and Prompto followed obediently, his breathing quickening. Ignis continued until Prompto’s arms were fully extended, the rope from his wrists pulled taut and straining. Prompto let out a whimper. His balls were drawn mercilessly away from his body, the skin pulled tight, and his nipples pinched and yanked forward. 

Ignis stroked a hand down Prompto’s back. “Does it hurt?”

Prompto hung his head, panting, his inhales tight with the edge of a whimper. “Yeah. Yeah, it hurts.”

Ignis made small circles in the small of his back, feeling the tension of his muscles. “Do you like it?” He thought he might know the answer to that already, Prompto’s cock half-hard against his belly, but it was nice to hear it directly from him.

Prompto made a strangled noise, his arms trembling. “I do. I do. Yes.” A half-laugh, self-deprecating in tone. “You—you know that, Ignis.”

Prompto’s arms folded back towards himself, just a bit. Noctis let out a yelp as the movement pulled his hands away from his chest and—pulled his own rope taut, yanking at his nipples and his balls, a shout slipping through his lips. Prompto straightened his arms hurriedly, pushing Noctis’s arms back towards his chest.

“Sorry, sorry,” Prompto said breathlessly, his breath coming in pants. 

“Prom—” Noctis called out, searching blindly for him. He shifted his hands in his bonds to curl his pinkie around one of Prompto’s fingers.

“I’m—I’m okay. It's cool! I’m fine. Don’t worry.” His voice was casual, light, even as a tight wind of pain curled at the edges of it.

Ignis had considered this carefully: the cord from their wrists had some elastic resistance to it, enough that it would take some strength to keep the arms at full extension, even as the position pulled painfully at their bodies. If Prompto were to fold his arms back to himself, the movement would pull Noctis’s bound hands forward, subjecting him in turn to pain. 

There was something pleasing and beautiful in the symmetry of it, even just in concept, but even more so with Noctis and Prompto bringing it to life: the two of them almost of height, similar, but different, Noctis built slightly sturdier than Prompto’s spare frame. Ignis swallowed, willing himself to keep his voice steady. 

“Now. You may switch the position of your arms as you like, so long as they are either at full extension or against your chest. I trust I don’t need to bind your legs to ensure that you do not move?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto stuttered out, nodding. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Your Highness?”

Noctis nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

Prompto lasted much longer than Ignis expected, holding position even as his arms, then his entire body started to tremble. 

His back bowed as he hunched forward, perhaps to try and lessen the bite of the pain. Ignis lifted his hand to encourage him back into position, but Prompto jerked and straightened before Ignis could touch him, as if the bonds alone reminded him that his body was the only thing sparing Noctis from hurt. 

“Oh, well done,” Ignis murmured, petting the small of Prompto’s back.

Prompto liked the pain, Ignis knew from their times together, but this was something more with Noctis so directly involved. The beauty of the setup was that he didn’t even need to touch them anymore to make the situation work as intended, but it seemed that he couldn’t help but touch them, too weak to resist the beautiful, straining lines of their muscles under their skin. He slipped his hand around Prompto’s hip, lightly drawing his fingers down his cock, still halfway to hardness, and over the taut, delicate skin of his balls, checking to see if they hadn’t lost too much of their heat. Prompto shook at the touch, little pained noises spilling out of him. 

Noctis was obedient enough not to move, but he still seemed to strain blindly towards Prompto when he cried out. Noctis stretched his fingers in his bonds to touch the tips to Prompto’s curled fingers.

“Prom. You’re amazing, you’re doing so good,” Noctis said, desperate to soothe.

Prompto nodded in return, a single jerk of his head, his limbs shaking and half-stifled noises slipping from his lips. 

Noctis huffed. “We're switching. Come on,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument. He straightened and pushed Prompto’s hands back to himself, even as Prompto protested that he could take more. 

Prompto whimpered in relief as his arms folded back to his chest, gasping and squirming as the clamps and the tie loosened slightly and blood rushed back to his nipples, riding through the fresh rush of pain that it must have provoked. Gods, he was beautiful like this, all flushed, ruddy skin and desperate wanting.

A cut-off cry slipped out of Noctis's mouth when he reached the cruel limits of his bonds. Noctis braced himself, his body shaking, as the rope pulled at his nipples and drew his balls away from his body. He stifled another cry by pressing his lips together, even as his body jerked and struggled to adjust to the hurt. Every time his spine curved helplessly to try and lessen the pressure, he fell back into position, knowing that the slightest shift pulled on Prompto’s bonds.

Noctis didn’t need the pain, not the same way that Prompto did, but it did him good sometimes, took some burdens from his shoulders, at least temporarily. Ignis was glad to be able to serve him in this, as in all things, to have the privilege to challenge him and to reward him for his efforts. 

“Well done, your Highness,” Ignis said as Noctis held his arms straight in front of him. “Breathe through it. That’s the way.”

Ignis allowed himself to trace the straining lines of Noctis’s muscles. His skin was sweat-sheened, the muscles trembling underneath, his belly heaving with harsh pants. 

“Noct, please, let me,” Prompto blurted out after a moment, shifting as if to move again. 

“No,” Noctis said at once. “Stay there.” Even cracked and shaking, his voice had a core of steel. One of his bound hand splayed out to rest on Prompto’s chest, and Prompto stilled, even as he shifted restlessly on his knees. 

When Noctis cried out again, Prompto grabbed Noctis’s hand and pushed Noctis’s bound hands back against his chest, inhaling through his nose when the position pulled at his abused nipples once more, his balls yanked painfully away from his body.

“My turn, dude,” Prompto says, shaky-voiced but determined.

Ignis’s mouth went dry. This, this was perhaps Prompto at his loveliest, striving and suffering beautifully. Prompto liked the pain, but even more than that, the boy loved Noctis with the blinding clearness of sunlight reflecting off the sea. That would be reason enough for Ignis to love him too, even without everything else that made him easy to love. 

Ignis stroked a hand along his jaw. Prompto leaned blindly into his touch, panting. “Gods, look at you. Such a sweet, loyal thing, so willing to take on the burdens of your king.” 

Prompto whimpered, a messy, fractured sound that belied the way he steeled himself to bear more, his nipples red and raw, his balls swollen and drawn tight. Ignis felt a surge of pride and fierce fondness to see him like this, willing to put all of himself, all his gangly, unprepossessing body between Noctis and hurt. 

It took Prompto long, breathless minutes to fracture, hunching in on himself.

“Noct. Noct, I can’t, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, let me, please,” Noctis babbled, clutching at Prompto’s hand and straightening his arms without hesitation, his body straight and braced against the strain, though the hurt must have felt fresh and new. 

When the ropes pulled tight, he cried out, a harsh and unformed sound. His blindfold was dark over his eyes and his face was wet. Yet he still did not flinch away. 

Ignis knew, bone-deep, that he would do anything to spare Noctis from harm, that he would scarcely know what do with his body and his intellect, if not put them between Noctis and the onslaught of the world. But now, in this moment, Ignis was so fiercely proud of every struggling, determined effort that Noctis put forth to take this burden, even at the cost to himself. 

“Gods, you’ve grown into such a fine ruler. Willing to bear anything for the good of his people. You love us so well, your Highness,” Ignis said, his voice rough, stroking a hand down Noctis’s back. 

“Ignis—” Noctis said, the sound shifting to a moan as Ignis leaned towards him and pressed against his cock, massaging his swollen balls. He squirmed against the touch, half-hard, the pain no doubt warring with the pleasure of the touch.

Noctis made a broken, hurt noise, and did not falter, but stood up straighter still.

He was so beautiful like this, and Ignis felt a rising swell inside his chest, powerful and familiar, one that said, Astrals, I would do anything for him. 

At last Noctis started to weaken, his muscles trembling. A thin whine escaped his lips, pained and animal, and Ignis could tell that he had reached his limit, even as he tried still to push past it.

Prompto’s head jerked up at the sound, Noctis’s name on his lips as he struggled to extend his arms and relieve Noctis, but he couldn’t quite manage it, panting harshly, the muscles in his arms trembling. 

“Shh. Enough. That’s good. You’ve both done so well,” Ignis said. That was enough. 

Ignis found the knots tying their wrists to their bodies and slipped them free with a tug, freeing them from the constant pull. Both Prompto and Noctis let out a gasp of relief.

The clamps and the ties next. The rush of blood back into their sensitive bodies had to be painful; when Ignis unclipped and rubbed his fingers against Noctis’s nipples, his entire body jerked, as if unsure whether to lean into his touch or not. He lingered over the soft, vulnerable skin of Prompto’s balls when he freed them of the tie, rolling and massaging them, and Prompto let out a thin, aching ah, ah sound, leaning into his hand, his cock hard and aching against Ignis’s wrist. Ignis felt a rush of heat up his spine, helpless to how beautiful he found their hurting bodies.

Finally, he freed their arms and guided Prompto’s arms to loop around Noctis’s neck. Prompto surged forward blindly to kiss Noctis, his lips landing on his chin, then his nose, and at last his lips, frantic and wanting. Noctis clung back, kissing him, his yearning body straining towards him. The two of them were achingly lovely with their heads bent together, Prompto’s wheat-yellow hair against the deep black of Noctis’s.

Ignis curved around Noctis’s back, Noctis’s skin burning hot against his chest, even through his shirt. He wrapped his hand around their cocks, helping them rub against each other. It didn’t take long, Noctis pushed over the edge first with a helpless cry, and Prompto following soon after, his lip caught between his teeth, both of them so, so beautiful.

The hotel room was quiet and dark afterwards, the sound of their breathing loud in the space. Ignis eased himself free of Noctis, grabbed a towel from beside the bed, and wiped the sweat from their bodies. 

Noctis hummed quietly when Ignis put a blanket around him. Ignis pushed the blindfold off Noctis’s eyes and watched them flutter open, his lashes dark against his skin. He smiled at Ignis, so softly and sweetly that Ignis thought he might die of it. Noctis turned his cheek into his touch, and Ignis smoothed his thumb under his eye, the skin thin and soft, a little damp. 

He did the same for Prompto, gathering him up and tipping him into Noctis’s arms. Prompto made clumsy grabby hands towards Ignis, scooting closer to him to lay his head on his lap, catching his hand and placing it on his hair. Ignis acquiesced, petting his hair.

“Iggy.” Noctis’s expression was soft, all of him slack with exhaustion. He caught Ignis’s hand and pressed his lips into the hollow of his palm. “Thanks.” 

“My pleasure.” Ignis smoothed Noctis’s hair back from his forehead. It should scare him, how fiercely and fundamentally he loved this boy, his sworn liege. It didn’t.

He met Prompto’s eyes as Prompto curled around Noctis’s side. His blue eyes were still hazy, dark and blurred as the clouds of a clearing storm, but Ignis could recognize the same fierce devotion in their depths. Prompto smiled at him, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile back, stroking his hand down his smooth, lovely flank. 

They lay there for a long moment. There was a comforting sameness to the hotel room sounds: the buzz of the cheap lights, the hum of tires on the road outside.

Noctis’s fingers curled into his trousers, clumsily tugging at them. Ignis caught his hand gently. He hissed in a breath as Noctis’s fingers brushed against his erection.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Noctis said stubbornly, his eyes flashing at him with the imperiousness of a king. 

“Yeah, Iggy. Can’t let us have all the fun,” Prompto said, untangling himself from Noctis and scrambling up the bed. Irrepressible, as always, even if he had only just caught his breath, even if his body was still sore and hurting. 

“I could hardly say that I haven’t had fun,” Ignis protested. Though “fun” seemed an insufficient word for the privilege of being entrusted with their bodies. 

“Mm,” Prompto said, wriggling his hand down Ignis’s open trousers as Noctis pulled Ignis down between them. “Yeah, okay, you like it a lot. Doesn’t mean we can’t thank you for it.”

Ignis opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything, Noctis kissed him, soft and slow, cupping his jaw in his hands. 

“As you wish,” Ignis said helplessly, giving himself up to the pair of them, bright and beautiful and strong.

—

“Still looks like a bear on a bridge,” Prompto said, turning the napkin over in his hands. “Though I totally get your artistic intention.”

“I’m going to frame it,” Noctis mumbled out of a pile of blankets. “Specs, do you think the curator of the Insomnian Royal Collection has space in the budget for new acquisitions?”

Ignis groaned and buried his head in the pillow. “Merciless critics, both of you.”


End file.
